disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Return to the Castle/Elise Falls Under the Curse
(Meanwhile at the other side of the castle just outside the forest, Elise, the Winx Club, and Powerpuff Girls quietly walked towards the castle. After looking to see if the coast is clear, which it is, Blossom and Bloom then ushered the others to follow quietly into a spiral staircase in a tower, for the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls are sneaking Elise into the castle, and they won't reveal Elise to Soleanna and the castle until after sunset. During the walk through the castle silently, Elise was amazed by its beauty. Then upon reaching a hallway with a door, they headed for the door) Bloom: (Whispering) Come along now. (They enter the room quietly, revealing to be a bedroom, fit for a princess, with a balcony and fireplace in there. Elise looked around at the beautiful room in calm happiness) Elise: (Whispering) It's lovely. Blossom: (Whispering) Indeed. Tecna: (Whispering) This was to be your bedroom sixteen years ago before Sedusa cursed you. Elise: (Whispering with a soft smile) So I can tell. (Then she, Blossom, and Bloom turned to Stella and Buttercup at the door) Elise: (Whispering) Will you close the door and curtains? Blossom: (Whispering) Elise has a point. Bloom: (Whispering) Until after sunset. (Buttercup and Stella nodded and did what they ordered) Buttercup: All closed up. Stella: Until after sunset. (After lighting the fireplace with her magic, Bloom then turned to Elise, who marveled at a vanity table and mirror) Bloom: How do you like the castle? Elise: It's lovely like this room. (Noticing she's still wearing her cloak, she turned to the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls if she can remove the cloak, and they nodded) Bubbles: Go ahead. (After removing her cloak, Elise sat down and admired herself and her new royalty outfit she's still wearing in front of the mirror) Elise: I really do look lovely in this outfit. Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Good. Bloom: We have one more birthday gift for you. Elise: And what's that? Bloom: Watch. (Then the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls magically made the hairclips sparkle as well, much to Elise's calm amazement) Bloom: This one last gift, dear child, for thee. The symbol of thy royalty. Blossom: Two tiara/clips to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right and royal duty. (Elise smiled softly, then she calmly teared up a bit) Flora: Are you okay? (Elise, still smiling softly, sheds some tears) Elise: (Crying happily a bit) Yes. (She blinks her tears away and looked at them with a soft smile) Elise: Thank you. For everything you've done for me. (The Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls smiled softly) Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: You're welcome. (Then Elise got up and slowly danced around, humming a bit) Bloom: Is it okay with you if we left you alone for a while? (Elise stopped humming and slowly dancing and turned to them happily) Elise: Of course. A princess like me deserves a rest. (Then the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls nod in agreement, quietly left the room, and quietly closed the door. Elise then laid on her new bed and fell in love with its comfort) Elise: (Giggles a bit) Such a comfortable bed. (Then she stared at the burning fireplace with a soft smile) Elise: (Softly) Christopher.... (Then she slowly made herself comfortable and slowly fell asleep. Outside the room, the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls began talking about what to do to help Elise choose which Christopher to marry) Musa: I'm really glad this went well. Tecna: Indeed. Aisha: The surprise sweet sixteenth birthday party was great. Roxy: Elise is happy with her true origin. Stella: And what's left is to round up both the mysterious Christopher and Prince Christopher. Powerpuff Girls: Yeah. Bloom: But how? (Back in the room, Elise silently continued to sleep tenderly in her bed as the fireplace continued to burn. Suddenly, unknown to her, the fireplace slowly went out and taking the flames' place in the dark room, is a red glowing bauble. Then as if on cue of its appearance, Elise slowly woke up and sat up and stared at it, as if in a trance. Then she slowly got up and stood on her feet, and the blanket she's covered in fell off of her. Then she slowly approached the red bauble. In the hallway, the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls continued their conversation) Bubbles: Maybe Prince Christopher is out of the kingdom for a while? Buttercup: But we don't know where, Bubbles. (Back in the bedroom, Elise continued to slowly walk in a trance towards the red bauble and as she got closer, the wall in the fireplace opened, revealing a secret passageway. Back in the hallway, the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls began to walk back towards the door to the room) Bloom: Then it's settled. Blossom: We're gonna ask the Duke where Prince Christopher is first. Flora: But first, we gotta tell Elise what we'll do and to stay put until he and the mysterious Christopher comes. (Suddenly, Bloom sensed something in the room and got concerned) Bloom: Listen! (They listened and they got concerned in realization) Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Sedusa! (They hurry to the door) Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Elise! (They enter the room and saw Elise following the red bauble, now revealed to be Sedusa's magic, into the secret passageway in the fireplace) Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Elise! Buttercup: Why did have to leave her alone?! (They hurry to the passageway, but it magically closed on them. In the secret passageway, Elise, still in a trance, continued to slowly follow Sedusa's bauble. Back in the bedroom, the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls were beating on the fireplace wall, trying to open it, but thankfully, the Winx Club blasted some magic on the wall, opening it. Then they entered and frantically searched the passageway for Elise) Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: (Repeatedly during the search) Elise! (Upon reaching the secret tower room, Elise, still in a trance, slowly approached Sedusa's bauble and then the bauble turned into a spinning wheel with a spindle. Then Elise slowly reached her left hand out and slowly approached the spindle of the spinning wheel. In the passageway, the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls found the right way and hurried) Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Elise, don't touch anything, please! (Upon hearing them, Elise, once near the spindle of the spinning wheel, retracted her hand in calm concern) Sedusa: (Voice-over) Touch the spindle. Touch it, I say! (Then Elise slowly reached for the spindle of the spinning wheel and pricked her finger on it, illuminating the room with red light. As it died down, the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls hurried inside the room, only to stop in horror upon seeing Sedusa standing there with an evil smirk with a black and red cloak laying on the floor) Sedusa: You poor, simple fools. Did you really think you could beat me? The powerful woman of evil of all time?! (Then, with her evil smirk still, she grabbed the cloak on the floor) Sedusa: (Sneeringly) Well, here's your precious princess! (Then she yanked the cloak back, revealing Elise laying on the floor, now in a deep sleep from pricking the spindle of the spinning wheel. The Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls got shocked and as Sedusa cackled evilly, vanishing slowly, Buttercup got really angry and was about to punch Sedusa when she missed due to Sedusa, who is still cackling evilly in victory, vanishing, leaving them alone. After all was calm, the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls began to cry softly while they huddled around the sleeping Elise) Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: (Crying) Elise! Bloom: (Crying) I'll never forgive myself! Tecna: (Crying) Me neither! Blossom: (Crying) We're all to blame! (Then Bloom picked Elise up slowly as they softly cried and headed back to the bedroom slowly in calm tears) Coming up: The Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls end up placing the entire castle in the same deep sleep as Elise is in. But during this, they soon learn that both Prince Christopher Aonuma and the mysterious Christopher are the same person when Homer is sleepily trying to tell the sleeping Duke about what Christopher told him earlier. Then, little do they know at first as they hurry, Christopher and Mailbirdramon end up captured by Sedusa at the cottage while Sonic's group, already temporally captured by Sedusa, are locked in the closet. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Aurora Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies